Chase Sylvester in Data-Hollow Bastion
Tweety: I can't believe this! They just can't take Duck away! Wile: And one more thing, doesn't Duck have all the journal data inside of him? Daffy: That's right! The datascape is going to be cast into Darkness! Bugs: So, Tweety... how many World's that has some bugs left? He look at monitor Tweety: We have only one. And that's a shame. We were so close to be done. Ace: Getting all the bugs would've meant finding a way back home for all of you. Fellas... I'm so sorry. I really mess up big time. Bugs: It's not your fault, Ace. Don't worry- I'll take care of everything, and I promise. Tweety: Huh? Bugs! That's crazy! Bugs: I know I can find another way to get rid of the guys and rescue Duck, too! Ace: Alright. Come me in! He's summon his sword, but nothing happens Ace: What the? Why my Sword didn't come? Bugs: Oh, there is a problem, Ace, but your sword was completely destroyed by Black Doom. And even he drained all your powers. Ace: You got to kidding me! But why? Bugs: You see, about that sword and your power. This one was just an object and a data that we programmed into the datascape from the outside world. And there's nothing we can from here, but once we're all hack at the real castle, we might be able to rewrite the data and make a new one's. The problem is... Black Doom is blocking the path out of here. Until we can find a way back, you'll just have to do without one. Ace: But, what can I...? Bugs: Don't be sad. Now it's time for me to show you what I can do. You three, hold down the fort. He left the Castle Minutes later Daffy: (Sigh) I hope my Best Friends is okay. Wile: Of course he was! After all. Bugs bunny's brave and strong. Daffy: I guess, but he's going up against more than just the Heartless. Tweety: He's gonna have to deal with whatever Black Doom and Sylvester are up to. Wile: Hmm, And with the bugs.... Maybe we should be getting worried for that. Daffy: Well, Bugs said to stay here. What do you think, Ace? Ace? He's wasn't here Tweety: That's Funny? He was here a moment ago. Wile: Oh No, you don't think he went. He made it to Hollow Bastion Ace: My Power and my Sword's gone, but I'm still gonna help. I know I can saved Duck. He saw Sylvester Ace: Sylvester! Sylvester: What the!? Who's there? He saw him Sylvester: What the? I know you. You're that bunny! Just what are you think your doing here? Ace: Talk to me! Where's Duck? Sylvester: (Laugh) If you want find your friend, you gonna have to catch me. Bye! He ran off Ace: Why you! He ran off to catch him Ace is in the Hallway Ace: Come on, Cat! I know you're here somewhere! Then Bugs just blocked him Ace: Oh great! I'm stuck! Sylvester: (Laugh) Well, if it isn't the Yellow bunny, coming in here when there ain't nothing you can do! Ace: I can simply wipe your face from that look! Sylvester: Oh rally? You can touch me. Come on now! Heartless! Then Heartless has appeared Sylvester: Now you better play nice to him while I can my finish my puppet show. Have fun with your friend! Ace: Stop! He is surrounded by Heartless Ace: This would be nothing, if only I had my power and my Sword... Nope, I can do this myself! Wile: Here comes so fire! He and Taz is fighting the Heartless Ace: Guys! Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: Boy, Ace. How come you can to this place? Bugs told you to stay together in the castle. You cannot just run off in your own like that. Ace: I know... I understand. Sorry. Wile: Good. Now let's go. Ace: Alright. He's gonna leave the Castle Wile and Taz: (Laugh) Wile: Where are you? You're heading the wrong way. Ace: What? We're not going back? Wile: We thought we're gonna chase Sylvester. Come on. We better hurry and catch him. Ace: Chase after Sylvester? You're serious? Wile: Of course, we are. It's like you always tell us: "When you're Friends, you do whatever you can to help each other." Ace: Guys... thank you! Wile: And by the way, have you seen Daffy around here? Ace: Daffy? He's here with you? Wile: We're were looking for you together. We must have got split up somewhere. Ace: Great, we have to go find him. Come on, let's go search him first. They went off to find him They found Daffy Ace: Daffy! Daffy: Ace? Wile? Taz? Where were you, guys!? I told you to stick together, not go alone! Wile: You mean we have to stick together? Ace: But I thought YOU were the one who went missing, Daffy. Daffy: This detail doesn't matter how! I was so worried about you three! Ace: Daffy, sorry. It's because my Sword and powers are gone that we all ended up here in this place. I have dragged you into this real mess. Daffy: (Sigh) What do you mean? You don't have to apologize to us. Ace: What? Wile: You know, we kinda like getting dragged into your messes. Ace: What, you do? Why? Daffy: Because it's not fun watching from the other side of the screen. We wanted to have an Adventures with you like old times. Wile: You don't need a sword, Ace, when you have use with you. He looks happy Ace: Thanks, Daffy, Wile, Taz. They went off to find Sylvester Ace: Look you guys, I just want to say. "Thank you" Wile: Why are you saying that one for, Ace? Ace: When I was with the three of you, I feel like I can do anything. It's kinda like. We have done this before. There's no memories of it, but it still feel like it happened. Daffy: Then that means the four of us are true friends just like I always have! Wile: It's kinda great to make the same friends twice, and a little excitement! Daffy: But now, it's time for us to do our job. Wile: Yep. We still have to catch Sylvester and then figure out a way to find Duck! Ace: Okay! They went off They Found Sylvester Ace: We found you, Cat! Sylvester: Couldn't get nothing done by yourself, so you went off with your friends. Well, too bad! Ain't got nothing to do with you! He Summon his Heartless Sylvester: Heartless! They are fighting them Sylvester: I forgot something. He summon the Bugs Daffy: Ace! They saved him and they got caught from the bugs Daffy: Ah! We got trapped! Wile: We can't move! Ace: No! What will I do?! Sylvester: Why would you guys risk your lives for a data of him? Because he's made out of data. You guys made him and he's sword and his power! He's not even real! Daffy: Would you be Quite, Cat! Ace's our friend no matter what! Sylvester: Really? Some friends? He's nothing more than an empty shell. That bunny doesn't have a heart. Wile: Not quite! We've all got Ace's Heart right inside us! Sylvester: What a load of trash. Wile: You'd see it if you paid attention. Daffy: Why would Ace keep fighting for me- no matter how hard things got for him- if he didn't care about us! Wile: And me, Taz and Daffy, we're always gonna fight for him, too. That's because he's in our hearts as mush as we're inside of his. Something else- and I can say this right now- Ace's is our friend, and that makes him our power. Let's say it: All: My friends were my power! Ace: My friends were my power... Sylvester: Okay, enough with friendship stuff! You guys are done for. And I bet all that power can't protect you! Then the Bugs is gonna crush them Ace: Don't do this! Let them go! Sylvester: Too late! Ace: No!!! Then the Bugs has disappeared and Daffy, Wile and Taz are free Ace: What happened? Is that... Then he's Sword has appeared Ace: The Sword? Sylvester: Sufferin Soccatash! How can this be!? I saw Black Doom destroyed it! Bugs: Ace. It looks like something inside of you has been changed somewhere. It was Bugs Ace: Bugs! How did I do that? What was inside of me that changed? Bugs: I don't know, but I think a new part of you has been awakened. The Sword's power comes from the Wielder's strength of heart. Once, an old friend of me said to me. "A heart is so much more than any system." The sword we gave you before one we created- it was nothing but data. To tell you the truth, I never expected it to have the same kind of power as the Real Sword. That weapon was just a replica; it didn't have substance. That's why Black Doom could destroy it so easy. But, during your journey, you really made a connection with all of us. You've become more than the system, Ace. The power you found inside of you, isn't like anybody else's. And when you accessed that power, that's what brought your sword back. And, that's what I believe anyway. Only you have the power to do it. Ace: A power that's just mine... Bugs: Yes, I think that's correct. I've been searching all over, trying to find a way to fix the leftover bugs, but everything looks alright. Sylvester: (Growl) So you have a new sword that's not fair! Maybe it's time for me to leave now... They surrounded him Ace: Give us Duck! Or fight us! Sylvester: I think I had enough of this! I'm out of here! Then an alarm is reacting all over the room Ace: What the? What's happening? Gathering data.... Gathering data.... Data Recovering... 60% Sylvester: (Laugh) Bye! He has been teleported Ace: Great! He's gone! Then they saw a Symbol of a Heart Bugs: Look a Symbol! Daffy: Come on! Ace: Hold on! I have to do this on my own. Daffy: What? Why? Ace: For right now, all of you helped me. That's the reason I made it this far. And, guys. It's my turn to do it. I have my power and my Sword again; I'm going to help you find a way back. Daffy: Is that the reason? Or do you want to make new power, Ace? Ace: What? Well, maybe a little... They laugh Wile: It's not like we will stop you, Ace. Bugs: And remember, you're not alone. When you got hit, it hit us too. Ace, you're always a part of our team. Ace: Okay! I'll come back safe and sound. I promise you. He aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it Ace found Sylvester Ace: What's up, Doc? Losing your way out? Sylvester: (Sigh) You don't know how to quit? Ace: Not quite. And you're coming with me. Sylvester: Really? I'm done with you ruining all my plans! Be ready. Because I got a brand new plan for this. He is fighting him and he defeated him Sylvester: I don't like this... Ace: Are you tired, pussy cat? Sylvester: Nope. I still got something for you to have. And you better come out now! It was Duck in his Dark Suit Ace: Duck! Duck: Ace! Leave me alone! He is struggling Ace: Duck! What happen to you? Sylvester: You want to know? I went and took the data of taking away his data. Data like this sure come in handy. All I have to do is to put all the bugs inside your data friends. Now, let's see what this guy can do. I want to fight him! Duck: I... can't. Sylvester: (Sigh) I think I can put some more. He put all the bugs inside of Duck Ace: No! Sylvester: That should do it! I'm out of here! See ya! He left and Ace look at Duck Ace: Duck? Are you okay? Bugs: I heard a loud noise. Ace, what's wrong? Ace: Bugs! It's Duck. The bugs is in him! Bugs: Oh No! Duck! Can you hear me! Duck! Then he is fighting Ace Ace: Duck! Come on... Why can't you hear what we're saying to you! Duck is struggled Duck: You have to finish me! Ace: Huh? He is fighting him and Duck has been Defeated Ace has been teleported Back and saw Duck's body covered in Bugs Ace: Oh No... Then he's is Glowing and it show a Symbol of the Loonatic, Then he's heard has arrived Ace: Was he... you think... Bugs: Let's see, if the bugs have taken over Duck... then that means.... (Gasp) That means, he cannot wake up! Unless we get rid of the bugs first. Ace: Duck. So if I debugged him, Duck willcome back to us? (Sigh) Fellas, I need to go inside him. Daffy: What! What about you?! Wile: We don't know if it's ever safe inside Duck? Ace: I know is Hard, but if a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there to help. They look happy Tweety: Well, that's Ace for you. Daffy: Still can't talk you out of that, wasn't? Wile: Ha ha ha! But we'll do everything we can to help you out! Ace: Thanks, you guys. He's going to Duck's Body from that Symbol Bugs: Ace, don't you forget- you're not going on there alone. You're Friends'll be right there fighting alongside you in spirit, no matter where you are. Now Ace went to Duck's Body